ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Saiyans
Primal Saiyans' (プライマルサイヤ人 Puraimaru ''''Saiya-jin)' are a race of extraterrestrials in the fan-made series Dragon Ball-Alteration. In the series, the Primal Saiyans from the Alteration Timeline is a warrior race who have evolved within the time-warped space of the Central Area alongside the Superior Saiyans, while the Saiyans in the North Area of Universe 7 prospered until their encounter with Frieza. Overview Homeworld Oosaruhōmu, the Primal Saiyan homeworld is an extremely lush and fertile planet within the Central Area of Universe 7. The planet has a natural gravity 100 times heavier than their original planet, Planet Vegeta which is a ten times that of Earths. They landed on Oosaruhōmu after being separated from the rest of their race. Once arriving here they began to evolve differently than other Saiyans within Universe 7. Culture Unlike Superior Saiyans, a baby Primal Saiyan's power level isn't measured as soon as they are born and in fact wait until their they're the age of 5 to be measured. If their power level is up to a standard they are raised as warriors and become fighter candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as civilians and become a number of things, ranging from farmers to blacksmith. The idea of infiltration babies was abandoned since entering a time of war. Primal Saiyans do naturally know how to fly as many seem to work it out on their own without any amount of training. Training is an extremely common practice, even amount those that aren't warrior candidates. They train to ensure that they can protect there planet; They don't celebrate any holidays and instead of playing like Earthling children, they will fight amongst themselves as a past time. Pride and honor are extremely important to a Primal Saiyan and will keep to their word no matter the amount of time since making it. Military Power The Primal Saiyans possessed a powerful military and are only equal to their counterparts, the Superior Saiyans. In order to enroll in the military, a Primal must've graduated from the Kontorōrusukūru or possess the Kontorōrusaru transformation. The army is divided up into 7 divisions. '''Division 1- Commandment/Council of Aspect This division is the head of the military and governs over society as well. The council is tasked to make to the best decision bast off of the information gathered by the 2nd division. Being the head of the military this division commands all other divisions, Generals. 'Division 2- Special Operations/ Intelligence' This division is in charge of both stealth missions and gathering information on the battlefield. By scouting out other locations they can judge where an enemy might attack next. They remain in the back of the battlefield in order to gather important information to send back to the Council. 'Division 3- Medical Corps.' This division is in charge of healing the wounded and to carry out the deceased once they fall in battle. 'Division 4- Reserves' This division has the most amount of Saiyan in comparison to other divisions and is designed as mass reinforcement. Their warriors are designed as a "Jack of all Traits" kind of tactic. 'Division 5- Large-Scale Operations' This division is used when a large source of Demi-Dragons are found and must quickly terminate them before they can increase in number. 'Division 6- Offensive' This division is divided into two separate categories, Ki specialist and Physical fighter. One specializes in unique Ki manipulation and supply while the other specializes in physical attacks and martial art. 'Division 7- Counter Measures' This division is designed to counteract the effects of magic, which the Demi-Dragon's mainly use. This team is the first to be sent in alongside Division 2 when facing a new type of Dragon. Types 'Standard' Primal Saiyans who can utilize the Kontorōrusukūru form and all of its further transformations. These Saiyans can also utilize God Ki if they were to follow there own unique ritual. Legendary Primal Saiyans who possess the genetic anomaly that allows them to access a unique form of Oozaru and Kontorōrusukūru that's Orange in color rather than brown. History The original homeworld of the Saiyans is Planet Sadala. Unfortunately, their homeworld was soon destroyed due to internal discord they were forced to leave the planet in Age 550. At some point in their journey, they were separated from the rest of there race, who were heading to a new world called Planet Plant. Unknown to them this would lead to the creation of a more primal race. Soon enough they landed on an unknown planet in an uncharted sector of space(Central Area) and due to both low fuel and food supplies they were required to land. Here they settled in and proclaimed it their new world, calling it New Planet Sadala. This new world wouldn't last long as another internal conflict began, dividing the Saiyans into two separate groups. These two groups then decided that they could no longer harbor the same planet together and set out to live on two different planets within the same solar system, deciding that the best use for New Planet Sadala was a location for trading rather than inhabiting as its resources were nearly all dried out. Due to circumstanced nearly half of the race was wiped out before they traveled once more. Despite this, they were able to land at their destination, within another solar system. No longer finding it suitable to call it planet Sadala they called it Oosaruhōmu, the new homeworld of the Primal Saiyans. Physiology Physical Appearance Primal Saiyans resemble their Modern Saiyan counterparts having black hair and eyes. They naturally grow stronger as they mature, becoming extremely well build and growing taller than their Modern Saiyan counterparts. Primal Saiyans normal possess a large mane-like hairstyle or having parts of their hair handing towards their back. Primal Saiyans also easily grow facial hair starting at an early age and growing constantly. Their life expectancy is roughly the same as other Saiyans aswell. Primal Saiyans possess the fastest adaptability, being able to control the temperature of their bodies to some extent also helps in this regard. Meaning that they can continue to survive in even the most extreme of environments. Tail's All Primal Saiyans and born with two black-furred tails. Adult Primal Saiyans can be seen with their tails swaying freely as their tails are a sense of pride for them. Their tails are very good at gripping things which is a trait common among all Saiyans with tails. Unlike other Saiyans, Primal Saiyans don't suffer from heightened sensitivity which is known to cause great amounts of pain when grasped, even as infants. Primal Saiyan tails also serve the purpose of helping young Saiyan with their balance as if they didn't this would seriously disrupt their ability to stand. Just like Modern Saiyans, the tail is the source of their true strength but this is especially true for Primal Saiyans who have learned to evolve further with their tails. The most unique ability of the Primal Saiyans isn't their ability to transform into an Oozaru but the evolution that comes after it. By being exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon they can undergo the Oozaru transformation, but unlike Modern Saiyans when a Primal Saiyan regains control of themselves they gain another transformation, the Kontorōrusaru. If their tails are removed a Primal Saiyan will drop out of any transformation they are currently in, making this their most vital area. Though tails are their most vital area the regeneration of this appendage is extremely prominent as a Primal Saiyans body with taking the regrowth of the tail's as a top priority, slowing down the healing of other areas in order to regain the tails. The estimated recovery is within hours of losing the tail, making the window of vulnerability minimal. Tail of Absorption (Kyūshū no Shippo) This tail, while appearing like the other possesses the ability to absorb Blutz Waves through a special gland within. Once the Blutz Waves are absorbed the glands convert this into specialized Ki for the Saiyan to use, initiating the Oozaru transformation. Tail of Compression (Asshuku no o) This tail, while also appearing like its counterpart possesses a unique gland, called the Z-Gland which is used to condense the Ki that the other tail has converted. This tail's ability remains dormant until a Primal Saiyan can regain control of their actions. This tail is responsible for the Kontorōrusaru transformation and its subsequent variants. Personality Just like many Saiyan variants, Primal Saiyans possess an innate enjoyment for battle and hunger for strength making them very competitive. They possess a keen fighting sense, which allows them to acquire power extremely quickly. Unlike Modern Saiyans, who are known for their arrogance, Primal Saiyans won't simply stand by as an enemy grows stronger and are likely to finish a battle as quickly as possible. Love for Primal Saiyans isn't to be considered romantic in the least and is commonly compared to instinct rather than an emotion. Primal Saiyans have been found to be rather sympathetic by nature but not to the extent that one would show mercy to those they deem unworthy. They possess a high sense of honor, extending to there comrades as they often find enjoyment in their comrades' accomplishments. This sense is so powerful that an entire squad was created to retrieve those fallen comrades from battle, no matter the condition of the body. Primal Saiyans have been shown to prefer death on two occasions, the shame of losing to a weaker foe and the betrail of their core beliefs. Besides these two occasions, Primal Saiyans find death to be an honor as falling in battle is the highest level of honor a Saiyan can hope to have. Primal Saiyans possess a strict code that they enforce upon themselves and are taught to their children at a young age. The first is a strong sense of morality, the ability to judge what is acceptable and what's unacceptable. The second is courage, to have the will to continue fighting even when the odds are stacked against you. The third is compassion, the ability to sympathize with their peers and understand that not everyone is equal that that is to be respected. The fourth is respect, even for those weaker than them. The fifth is loyalty to their clan and race. The sixth is sincerity, to never go bad on their word as they see it as a binding contract between the promisie and the promiser. The final is self-control, the ability to control their action at all times. Energy Manipulationhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Saiyan?action=edit&section=22 Saiyans have a naturally high affinity to control [https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki Ki energy], allowing them to generate very powerful energy blasts even at young ages. Also, any energy lost during a battle will be completely restored, and, in near all cases, multiplied, after a short time of resting. Primal Saiyans possess different energy from their Modern Saiyan counterparts as their energy resembles ki more akin to Ancient Saiyans than any other. Flight Due to their natural high ability to control their energy, and the extremely massive increased in the gravity of their home planet, Saiyans possess the innate ability to fly at hypersonic speeds, with little, to no effort at all. Some even being able to fly as babies. Strength Primal Saiyans possess higher innate fighting power than Modern Saiyan's and due to their planets higher gravity and schools for training. Capable of destroying steal with ease upon mear days after birth. Even the none warrior Saiyans are capable of feats greater than those on Planet Vegeta. These insane levels of strength they are easily able to annihilate planets when they come of age. Through tough training, Saiyans are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense the training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Primal Saiyan were to survive a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the Saiyan grows exponentially stronger than they were previously as their high body adaptability can compensate for the damage dealt, essentially evolving their power. Primal Saiyans seem to possess the greatest Zenkai boosts after recovering from heavy injuries than any other Saiyan. Though this is counteracted by their inexplainable lose of their continuous Zankai boost experienced throughout a battle. Strength is an extremely important aspect of their society, especially for warrior types who battle the Demi-Dragons. Speed and Agility Primal Saiyans possess high-speed movement and are capable of moving at light-speed. Thanks to their training that some receive at the Kontorōrusukūru their ability to move quickly is heightened even more. Transformations other than the Oozaru can also increase this aspect. Durability and Endurance Saiyans possess enormous amounts of superhuman durability and are a remarkably resilient species, who refuse to be physically broken. Even as children, Saiyans are easily capable of taking on bullets, explosions or sharpened objects and come out relatively unharmed. Even while unconscious and in their base form, a Saiyan is capable of surviving re-atmospheric reentries with no negative effect on their bodies. However, they are not invincible, and substantially powerful forces and enemies can overcome a Primal Saiyan's basic durability such as the Demi-Dragons. But even if they are hurt, Primal Saiyans not only also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal beings, but also have an extremely high tolerance to physical pain, and will only succumb to injuries if a massively high amount of bones are broken, also, they possess remarkable immune systems, making it almost impossible for them to become sick. If a Saiyan lets his guard down, no matter how powerful, this will cause the Saiyan to become vulnerable to surprise attacks. Intelligence Though not the most intellectual they are known to be very cunning in battle. Cunning it a trait that's very well respected in their society as it's a sign of a great leader. Being able to mimic techniques almost instantaneously can also be accounted to their intelligence. Even just be hear about a techniques abilities is enough for a Primal Saiyan to learn the technique. Primal Saiyans have often been known for their ability to forget something they don't find interesting to them while possessing a remarkable memory for the things they enjoy. This memory ability though is nothing in comparison to their Superior Saiyan counterpart. This ability is Omni-present, as it's around from even when they're newborns. Appetite Primal Saiyans are noted for having ravenous, and seemingly insatiable appetites, even for other Saiyan races. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake requirements are a great deal higher than normal Saiyans. This heightened metabolism also benefits their physique, as, despite their gluttonous eating, it's much harder for Primal Saiyans to grow obese; in fact, it seems to improve their overall performance. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food of meat as they have nearly become completely carnivorous. This high metabolism can be costly as if they don't consume enough they can grow weaker. Aging, Lifespan, and Growth Primal Saiyans possess the shortest life span of any Saiyan race, being roughly 70 years old maintain the health, performance, and appearance just as other Saiyans would. In terms of physical development, a Primal Saiyan will hit full maturity at age 16-18, making them the fastest developing Saiyan race of any other. Thes Saiyan males can average out at heights of over 7 feet tale while females average out at 6 feet. Reproduction Primal Saiyans have evolved so exponentially that they can no longer mate with Saiyans of the Superior category as they both evolved in too drastic of a way. While they can't mate with Superior Saiyans they can mate with Modern Saiyans, Ancheint Sayans, and Humans but this has yet to be shown. Primal Saiyans take procreation very seriously and will even pull out warrior-class Saiyans out of the battlefield just to help their mate during those times. This builds a bond no other Saiyans race has been able to replicate. Family Primal Saiyans take the idea of creating a family with the utmost seriousness and will often try to raise them as best they can. The only reason a Primal Saiyan wouldn't be there for the child's childhood would be due to them fighting in the war. Primal Saiyans will often mate with only one person becoming greatly connected with that person. If one were to die the other wouldn't re-mate out of respect for them. Hybrids -Unknown- Z-Glands Saiyans possess Z-Glands within their tail, Z-Glands are what allow a Primal Saiyan to become a Kontorōrusaru. Any Primal Saiyan can become a Kontorōrusaru, however, must possess control over the Oozaru form. By increasing the exposure to Blutz Waves the Z-Glands can become stronger, akin to how a muscle works. Additionally, an environment with more moon will result in the Z-Glands becoming stronger. Once the Primal Saiyan has strengthened Z-Glands and already the Kontorōrusaru form they can evolve further, initiating another Oozaru transformation and subsequently another Kontorōrusaru form. Primal Saiyan offspring will inherit the dual tail gene from their parents but not the strength of that tail, meaning that strength isn't inherited but is obtained through training. Senses Primal Saiyans have such incredibly heightened senses that it can hinder them in battle if not consciously suppressed. Possessing hearing akin to a Namekian it's no wonder these senses can get in the way of a battle. They also possess adept night vision as well as being able to slightly recognize infrared and ultraviolet light. Transformations Oozaru Their tail grants a Primal Saiyan a special transformation; a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. If they can learn to control this form they will gain the ability to transform into the Kontorōrusaru transformation. Oozaru also has greater forms with a higher multiplier. Those being Oozaru 2 which possesses a multiplier of 20 and Oozaru 3, which has an 80-times multiplier. Legendary Oozaru This distinct variant is the result of living in an environment with lots of Blutz Wave activity. This form possesses orange fur and is known to be quite difficult to handle, even by Oozaru standards. This form starts the user with an immediate jump to 10-times their original power but due to unstable Z-Glands, continue to produce more and more Ki the longer they're exposed to Blutz Waves. Only Legendary Primal Saiyans can achieve this form. This transformation also possesses another more powerful form that starts off at 20-time their base power, it's unknown if they possess a third form after this. Kontorōrusaru This form is the result of regaining control after transforming into an Oozaru. Primal Saiyans will possess varieties of black fur and hair will increase in length dependant on the user. The eye color also varies fr om person to person but will always possess a black pupil in the center. This form condensed a primal Saiyan energy, making them 100-time stronger than they were in their base form. This form, like the Oozaru before it has 2 additional known transformation after it. One being the Kontorōrusaru 2 form, which condenses there energy by 400 and the Kontorōrusaru 3 form that possesses an astounding 6,400-times power condensation. Legendary Kontorōrusaru This form is also gained after regaining control of their Oozaru form. While this form holds the same initial multiplier like the normal Kontorōrusaru form, the Legendary Kontorōrusaru form has the unique ability to control its absorption and condensation ability, making any further forms of this obsolete. Despite this, its too holds a second transformation afterward known as Legendary Kontorōrusaru 2 which has a higher staring power output and control. Oozaru God Primal Saiyans also possess a Godly transformation that only their specific evolution can allow. This form is acquired extremely similar to the Modern and Superior Saiyans' Super Saiyan God form. 5 righteous Primal Saiyans must instill their power into another during the time of a Solar Eclipse. Once the Solar Eclipse ends the transformation will end, taking the Godly Ki with it. This form is an Oozaru with dark purple fur, while a normal Oozaru would normally go on a rampage the 'Oozaru God' form allows the user to concentrate on a single target. This form on its own is weaker than the Super Saiyan God form. This power can be tamed, once that happens they will undergo a metaphrase similar to how they gain the Kontorōrusaru God form. Additionally, a Primal Saiyans power will become more powerful than before. Kontorōrusaru God Once a Saiyan masters the divine power of Oozaru God by regaining control, thereby transforming from a Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God into the Super Saiyan form, they can access a new more powerful transformation called Kontorōrusaru. This form possesses the same multiplier as Super Saiyan Blue and possesses power only equal to the Superior Saiyans' version of Super Saiyan Blue. Legendary Kontorōrusaru God Legendary Kontorōrusaru God is a form that completely jumps over the Oozaru God form. When a Legendary Primal Saiyan gains access to God Ki they don't assume an Oozaru God form but instead this form, which immediately gives them godly power. This form retains the user's hair, only extending the back to varying degree's. The hair, fur, aura, and eyes possess an orange pigmentation. They also gain a surprisingly slim appearance akin to the Super Saiyan God. Fighting Like all Saiyans, Primal Saiyans have an inborn need to fight. Most Saiyans will spend their lives training to become stronger so that they can prove themselves in the war, hoping to one day take the position of General. Primal Saiyans are frequently seen training and improving their fighting skills to keep up with each other's even if they aren't warrior-class. After battles, injured Saiyans are placed inside Medical Machines provided to them by their Superior Saiyan counterparts. The healed soldier can then immediately return to the battlefield. Tail Fighting Styles Zan'nin'na o (Tails raps around the user's arms and used for stronger physical attacks; Mainly used by Strenth-Types). Was first ever used by the first Primal Saiyan, Kin who used this fighting style to overwhelm his opponents in combat. Burittsutēru (Tails are used as extra arms in order to deliver more attacks with a small amount of time; Mainly used by Speed-Types) It is unknown who invented this fighting style but it's the most used throughout the entirety of the Primal Saiyan race. Eisei tēru('''Tails are used as miniature cannons in order to shoot highly dense energy beams from the ends; Mainly used by Energy-Types) This is an extremely difficult style to master as it requires one to both concentrates on combat but also gather energy within the tail, this style was devised by Gourrs, the son of Kin. Protection Primal Saiyans can often be seen wearing armor but they aren't created on their home planet of Oosaruhōmu but instead on the Superior Saiyans homeworld, Sūperiahōmu. Primal Saiyans possess 3 different designs of armor for each ranking of the Saiyan based off of their level of most powerful transformation. Unit's Armor Unit's armor can be seen in any color(s) but all have the same design. Unit's armor consists of iron-like material for the chest plate, back plate, shoulder plate, and shin guard. This iron-like material possesses high durability and is able to stretch to extremely large sizes, this makes the metal contort to the wearers physic which leaves little to the imagination. A rope-like sash which ties baggy pants into position. Below the shin guards are ankle boot that possesses no lases. An article of thin spandex-like clothing lies below this armor. Some uniforms have been seen with weapons at their side but this isn't required. Legendary Saiyans though '''are '''required to wear their "Hidari no mimi" which symbolizes their special ranking of "Legend". General's Armor A Generals' armor is made entirely of the special iron-like material which covers nearly all of there body and even possessing a kabuto helmet without the side flaps. All Generals possess weapons at their side, mainly consisting of either a sword or ax depending on their personal preference. Generals have a black "Hidari no mimi" on their back as signs of their ranks. If a Legendary Primal Saiyan becomes a General they have an orange "Hidari no mimi" rather than a black one. Council's Armor A council member's uniform highly resembles a Generals armor with the exception that it's made of an even higher grade of material in comparison to a general's. The cape that a Council member has are also black but have a symbol on the back representing eight phases of the moon for each of the eight council members. The last distinction is that they possess a dragon's mask made of the skull of their first kill as a council member. Weapon Unlike the armor, which is created by the Superior Saiyans, Primal Saiyans uses weapons created by their blacksmith's. Like any other blacksmith in the universe, they can create an assortment of weapons of any variety. Yet unlike any other blacksmith, however, these weapons are made of a special metal called '''Absoralium. This rare metal, by itself, isn't particularly strong but possesses the ability to absorb Ki, gifting two special traits. One is the ability to gain the same durability as it's wielder. The second being the ability to only function properly for its wielder as its wielders Ki is infused into it, meaning that no one other than that wielder can ever hold the weapon. These weapons are called, Sourusōdo. All generals are given these weapons during their 'Ceremony of Advancement' and are required to have them at all times. While anyone can buy them only higher-ranking clans can afford this luxury. Transportation Teleportation Units Primal Saiyans don't possess space-pods like their modern-day counterparts and instead use highly advanced teleportation units given to them by the Superior Saiyans through trading. Despite being highly sophisticated machinery it does have its limits. An individual can only be transported to another teleportation unit. Scout Ships Small ships used to scout out unknown areas. War Ships Large battleships used to transport Saiyans to areas where Teleportation Units aren't stationed. Healing Primal Saiyans, having been natural-born warriors are known to be resilient. When being exposed to high levels of Blutz Waves a Primal Saiyan possesses the greatest healing factor out of all the Saiyan Races' while possessing the weakest when not being exposed to Blutz Waves. Evolution After years of living on Oosaruhōmu, a genetic abnormality appeared in the existence of Kin. Kin, heir to the Kabocha Clan was born with two tails and is often referred to as the very first Primal Saiyan as well as being the first Legendary Oozaru. All Primal Saiyans are descendants of Kin, as evident by their tails. List of Primal Saiyans Just like their counterparts, the Modern Saiyans, Primal Saiyans also bear names with vegetable puns. Full-blooded Primal Saiyans *Kin *Lentil *Yumber *Sheelay Category:Fan Made Races Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestials Category:Central Area Race Category:Race created by Fuk.u.im.goku